Excuse Me
by chiishio
Summary: [AZURESHIPPING] Seto is having trouble finding a new essential employee, could it so happen that Anzu help him in that dilemma, and that he as well could be helping her without even knowing it? SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
****Seto x Anzu**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh but I would make Seto Kaiba real, and hide him in a closet for my own needs. So judging by the fact that I don't have a Seto Kaiba in my closet, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ha!

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
__Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
__Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
__Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
__Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_

**Summary**: Kaiba Seto is still CEO and President of Kaiba Corp. while Yuugi and his gang are going on with their lives, in college or wherever else they had gone. We are currently in Kaiba Seto's office when a knock sounds on the door and wakes Seto from his tired state.

Read!

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" 

A secretary, around her mid-late thirties, poked her head through the door to the office of her boss and the CEO of the most prestigious company the world has ever known. Her short red curly hair tied up in a small bun, and her brown eyes dull from staring at a computer screen for days on end. Deciding that she wasn't interrupting anything, she walked in all the way, and waited at his desk until he acknowledged her.

Kaiba Seto grunted at the interruption. After spending nearly all of last night trying to fix the one last problem in his system, he was cranky and for once –tired. He really needed coffee and a nap. He looked up with bagged eyes at his secretary's face and tried to give his best scowl under his terrible conditions.

Noticing that her boss –that pretty much looked like hell- was now paying attention, she placed a manila folder on his desk and turned to walk away.

Seto turned his tired eyes to the cream colored packet that sat in front of him and opened it with a flick of his hand. There sitting in front of him was his secretary's resignation papers in front of his widening eyes.

"_WHAT!_"

All heads turned abruptly to the roar that came from their boss' office and started to work more ferociously when he came marching out of his office. He slammed the same folder that was causing more problems for him on top of his secretary's desk, scaring the life out of her.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Sir, t-though it is hard for me to do, I have to resign due to p-personal problems," she squeaked.

"Stop stuttering. What could possibly cause you to quit?" he said curtly and crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Family problems, sir," she hung her head.

"You do know that this means I have to go searching for _another_ incompetent moron to do your work?"

"Yes sir, and I gave it a lot of thought b-before I quit, and it shouldn't be too hard," she paused and decided to look him in the eye. "With the lack of jobs nowadays."

He grunted at her and turned his head to look at all the people in the room that were staring at the quarrel. Quickly narrowing his eyes at the slackers, he shouted loudly so they all could hear.

"Get back to work you fools! I'm not paying you to slack on the job!"

At once, everyone's heads were looking down and you could hear tapping keys, shuffling papers, ticking clocks, and steps echo through the room. A few people had the guts to walk quickly –nearly sprint- by their boss to get to the copier room.

Letting out an exasperated sigh and holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger he turned on his heel to get back to his office. But before he opened the door, he threw one last word over his shoulder at his soon-unemployed secretary.

"I don't care what you do, just make sure I have a new secretary _before_ you leave"

With that he shut the door with such force, that a few things at the woman's desk jumped and fell back on their sides. She let out a small sigh while shaking her head and placing her things back up, she decided to get to work on producing fliers for the next secretary to go through this type of hell everyday.

* * *

It had been nearly 2 years since Mutou Yuugi and friends had graduated high school. Spending most of their time at college –or cram school in Jounouchi and Honda's case- the group had drifted apart in where they went in life, but definitely not in their friendship. 

Currently, Yuugi was taking care of the Kame Game Stop happily chatting with his childhood friend, Anzu Mazaki, while his grandpa had gone out shopping. It was a great surprise when she decided to show up and visit her old friends in Domino when she spent most of her time at Julliard University in New York where she was studying to become a great dancer, her lifelong dream since she was a young girl.

With the same bright blue eyes Yuugi had always known, the only thing different about the adult Anzu was her longer brunette locks that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes twinkled in delight as they reminisced about the good memories of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Though most of the time it was spent conquering some forms of evil that threatened the world, the gang always found time to have fun in the hardest of times.

"Hey Yuug'! Anzu?"

Anzu and Yuugi both turned their heads and beamed at the lanky blonde that stood at the entrance to the Kame Game Stop. His blonde hair in the same tousled cut it was in high school was glinting in the bright sun, as it nearly looked golden under its rays. The only difference about Jounouchi was his grammar and Brooklyn accent that was steadily improving.

"Jou!"

Anzu came running up to Jou and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging the life out of him. Jou gave a hardy laugh before he too returned the hug.

"Anzu! What are you doin' here? I thought you were studyin' in New York with dancin'!"

"I am! But I decided to come and visit everyone before I go on my huge tour with the rest of the class! I don't leave for another six months"

A radiant smile flashed across her face as she remembered the reason she had to visit everyone before she went on the huge tour all over the world. Her school chose a very select few people to accompany on the biggest trip the school had to offer, to watch ballets and musicals all over the world. And she was chosen in that very small group for that wonderful chance.

"That's great Anzu! Hey Yuug'? Is Honda here yet? I told him to meet me here…" Jou started to fade off as he remembered what he told his long time friend.

"No, sorry Jou. Honda hasn't been by at all"

Yuugi stepped down from the ladder that led up to the higher shelves of the store and looked at Jou with an apologetic smile. Even after 2 years after graduation, Yuugi –as short as he was- had hardly grown in that time. With only a couple of inches to add to his height, he was now just as tall as Anzu without her heels. His multi-colored hair, still in the same gravity-defying fashion it always had been.

All of their attention was directed to the ladder while Jou and Anzu walked over to help Yuugi put the ladder away and didn't notice a mysterious shadow. A familiar tall figure stood at the doorway with a leather briefcase in his hands and a brunette head. He leaned against the frame of the door as he watched the three put the ladder away with a few difficulties because of Jou and his clumsiness, and almost caused the newcomer to nearly snort in amusement at him.

"Someone call my name?"

All three heads snapped up to see Honda (A/N: You thought it was Seto huh! Buahahaha!) standing with his leather case over his shoulder and a goofy grin on his face. There wasn't anything different about the young adult, as he stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the door. His brown hair at that crazy pencil point as it _always_ was, and his hazel eyes glinting mysteriously.

Nothing had really changed during those two years for any of them.

"Anzu? Is that you?" Honda asked incredulously.

"Hey Honda!" she gave him a tight hug that he returned whole heartily and –deciding that it was too affectionate- added a quick noogie to his old friend. She gave him a small glare but smiled nonetheless at his good nature.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can finally go t' the arcade!"

"Jou," Anzu started with sighing, "don't you think we're a little _old_ for the arcade?"

"What? Heck no!" he waved his hand dismissively at her. "Come on Anzu! We're neva too old for the arcade!"

Anzu let out another sigh of defeat but smiled when Yuugi and Honda agreed with Jou, and they made their way down the street to the arcade they would always go to during high school after spending most of there day studying.

'_Let the good times roll' _Anzu thought and shook her head as she watched Jou and Honda bicker lightly and noticed Yuugi watching them while scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

* * *

"Seto?" 

This time, Kaiba Mokuba's head poked through the door of his older brother's office. His raven hair only a little shorter than it was a year ago was held back in a ponytail, and his violet-gray eyes danced merrily in childish glee. The steady tapping of the laptop and whirring of the air conditioner a reassuring sound that had always been in there, from as long as he could remember, was music to his ears as he waited for his brother to look up at him.

The typing stopped and Seto looked up at his younger brother after quickly saving his progress. He watched as his brother shuffled across the floor and sat at the leather chair in front of his desk. Seto took in a deep breath and let it out in time, to get the last surges of work out of his system.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I know you're probably going to say no but I'll ask anyway," taking a deep breath, his next sentence was almost slurred together as he spoke, "do you know how Yuugi is always having those parties on holidays?" Seto groaned in annoyance but nodded his head in confirmation that he knew.

Oh lord, did he know. He could still remember that disastrous party they had at the last day of their year at Domino High School. Yuugi had put it on, along with his geek squad, and their whole class was invited. It was held in the school gym with decoration and plenty of food for the dog and his lackey. Mokuba had convinced him to go –no surprise there; the kid had a knack for getting what he wanted out of his older brother. He said that he needed some time for social activity to help Seto learn how to hang out with people his age. _Like I need it_. But Mokuba's expression showed that he had forgotten that small detail, as he stared at him with slightly wide eyes and his mouth parted.

"Oh," he looked rather surprised at his brother. "Well he invited me, that is to say _us,_ to his New Year's party," he paused but quickly added in, "but it's only a few people, like Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi," he finished mumbling the last part.

He knew Seto didn't like Jou, and it was affirmed when he narrowed his eyes with each mentioning of the name. Mokuba could tolerate, and usually got along with most people. And as most everyone knew, he made friends _much_ more easily than Seto. He was always trying to find some way or another for Seto to get out of the office and act more like a 20 year-old young adult and not a 40 year-old grump CEO like he always acted. He was spending most (A/N: all) of his time in the office dealing with his systems and company, and hardly ever slept.

"Seto, you need to get out more, and this'll help," he said during his big brother's silence. "I know you don't like any of the people, but I'll be there." His eyes got wide and watery as he pouted his lip, and tried the puppy-eyes. He knew he was too old for it, but who said he couldn't use it to get what he wanted.

Almost immediately after he put on 'the' face, Seto's hardened eyes softened and his lips twitched into a faint smile. He sighed in defeat and stood up from his chair grabbing his coat, and started to walk towards the door. Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched his brother place a hand on the doorknob and lingered there for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go to the party," he sighed and Mokuba nearly danced in victory, but settled for a subtle 'whoop!' under his breath. He jumped from his chair and hugged his brother tightly around his middle, while Seto ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Thanks Nii-sama," he let go and beamed back up at his older brother, and Seto smiled gently at his childish antics. Would he ever grow out of it?

"No problem, kid. Is there anything else you need?" he asked as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Actually," he let the inquiry hang there for a moment until they got inside of the double doors and Seto pressed the ground floor, while looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking, could we go to the arcade for a few hours? I haven't been there in forever!" he quickly added.

Seto sighed but reluctantly nodded at him and Mokuba gave another small 'whoop!' in victory. He was the only person to get Seto to do what he wanted without a fight.

* * *

"Yes! High score!" Jounouchi laughed in sinister delight. 

Anzu, Yuugi, and Honda all watched in apprehension as Jou tried every single game in the arcade. Not particularly caring that he nearly spent twenty dollars in the process.

"Jou? Don't you think that's enough? I don't think I've seen anybody play so many games," Anzu sighed.

_He's never going to grow up._

"Yeah man, you're startin' to sound like Kaiba with that evil laughter you're startin' to use," Honda nodded in agreement.

"Kaiba? What?" Jou asked in disbelief and looked everywhere for the blue-eyed CEO. Anzu and Honda both sighed tiredly and sweatdropped.

"Jou, he's not here. Honda was just saying that you're starting to _act_ like him," Yuugi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. People were starting to stare at their friend that was looking around him frantically for his enemy. Jou would never change.

"There he is!" he shouted.

"What?" all three shouted in disbelief.

Anzu, Honda and Yuugi's heads all turned into the direction that Jou was pointing. Sure enough, Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba were walking together on the sidewalk towards the arcade. Seto with his hands buried deep in his pockets walking behind at a clearly slower pace, and Mokuba skipped happily in front of him to the doors. A scowl plastered on his face Seto didn't notice the gang of friends he so happened to immensely dislike, that is until Mokuba made sure he did.

"Hey guys!" he walked a bit faster over to the group. All of which were staring rather disbelievingly at Seto Kaiba. "You guys have seen Seto before, what's with the staring?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anzu was the first to come to her senses and she pursed her lips for a moment in thought. "Actually, we were just talking about your brother."

"Whoa, really?" Mokuba looked over at his brother that was still lingering at the door, having spotted the geeks he wrinkled his nose in disgust and glared.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Anzu replied. She looked over at the tall brunette at the door, and noticed the small change after high school. He had broader shoulders and as difficult as it was to fathom –a growth in height. Seto Kaiba was tall in his teens, easily the tallest in the class as well as one of the smartest, and this new addition to the ruthless adult, just made him all the more intimidating.

She knew that Kaiba was always _handsome_, though it took her a while to realize, with good genes. Mokuba seemed to possess them as well as she noticed a few of the girls around the arcade started to look dreamily at the younger Kaiba and swoon.

"We were just stopping by for a while," he turned his head back to his brother when he noticed he wasn't followed in by him. A disappointed look was on his face when he turned back to Anzu but forced a smile. Anzu decided to 'persuade' the CEO to come over to hang out with his brother, regardless they were there or not.

Seto turned back to the others when he heard loud footsteps drawing near, and narrowed his eyes when he realized it was only Yuugi's cheerleader. He sneered at her and that only caused Anzu's fire to burn even more as she balled her hands to fists on her sides when she finally reached him.

"What do you want, Mazaki?" he glared at her with his ice-cold eyes and waited for her to say something to him.

She pursed her lips at him and placed her small fists at her sides in order to look at least the tiny bit intimidating at him. She knew it wouldn't work, by the fact that this _was_ Seto Kaiba, but hell, she would try her hardest anyway.

"Why are you just standing around? Your brother is waiting for you," she finally asked and Seto's raised in eyebrow in slight amusement.

"I'll go over there as soon as your ugly face and moronic friends are out of my eyesight," he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and glared back at her.

Anzu was shocked and stood there. Had he just called her _ugly_ and her friends morons? Of all the nerve! What a no-good, dirty, cruel-

That was the last straw. She had tolerated many, _many_ insults from earlier years from him and this last one caused her to lose it.

"You jerk, Kaiba! What is your problem? You have some real nerve calling someone ugly to their face and their friends a bunch of morons who's done nothing to you but try to get along and be your friend! It's no wonder nobody gives a damn about you except your little brother! And his love is unconditional! Which I have no idea why or how he could even care for a selfish bastard like _you,_" she slapped him hard across the face and stomped away in a huff and open and slammed the door to the arcade. She earned stares from everyone in the room, and he didn't know whether it was from her outburst or the door slamming shut.

Somebody let out a whistle and Seto turned his steadily reddening face from the slap to look at a slack-jawed Honda, Yuugi, and Mokuba while Jounouchi looked impressed.

"Couldn't've done it better myself," he laughed and followed Anzu out the door.

Seto still stood there, now sporting a red handprint on his face, looking right back at Mokuba and the others as they stared at him.

Yuugi was the first to come to his senses as he made a grab for Jou, and Jou turned his head to look at Yuugi with puzzlement.

"Jou, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Let her calm down and burn off steam, then we can see if she's all right," he breathed. He didn't want Jou to get beaten into a bloody pulp from saying the wrong thing to an angered Anzu. The consequences would be dire.

"Yeh, I guess you're right," he sighed and turned to look at Kaiba. A mocking grin broke out across his face as he noticed Kaiba's shocked expression and managed to stifle a snicker at the red handprint across his cheek.

"Uh, Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked with concern. That slap looked like it hurt and from the way his head was thrown to the side from the force, it was pretty much confirmed.

Seto's cheek throbbed as the aftereffect of the slap was finally put into high gear. Where did Anzu learn to smack that _hard_? He raised a hand and gingerly touched his red cheek. His fingers felt cool against the burning skin and he sighed.

"We don't have to stay anymore if you don't want to Nii-sama," Mokuba offered. "I mean, after what Anzu…"

"Okay, Mokuba. Let's just…go home," and he turned to walk out the door with Mokuba waving politely at the still bewildered Honda and the pitying Yugi who gave the gesture back, while Jou tried to subdue more snickers managed a small wave in return.

* * *

"That Kaiba, ohhhhhh!" Anzu fumed. 

Anzu sat in a small café, tearing her napkin into tiny shreds as her latté sat in front of her steaming in the cozy room. The bittersweet smells of coffee floated in the room and the fresh breads and muffins joined it in a perfect blend of savory flavor.

Anzu let out a huff when her napkin could no longer be torn into smaller shreds and took a large swig out of her coffee. The burning liquid slid down her throat and she sighed in satisfaction. She turned her smoldering gaze to the door, as the bell ringed to warn anyone in the room that an intruder was approaching.

An exhausted young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood panting at the door. Anzu immediately recognized the young man to be one of the few classmates also from Domino that was asked to join on the trip at her school as well. She called out his name and waved at him to join her and he sighed and sauntered over and plopped himself in wooden seat.

"Hideki! (A/N: Ugh! I'm so unoriginal! Hideki is from Chobits. I don't own that) How are you? How's your break going?" she asked happily seemingly forgetting why she was in here.

"Hello, Anzu. I'm fine, and it's going good. I have a message for you from Julliard," he reached his hand over the table to hand the envelope to Anzu's hands. She looked confusedly at the message at first but took it from his hands and looked it over turning it in her hands.

"A message from Julliard?" whatever could they want? Hideki nodded his head but looked out the door.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go. A few errands I gotta run before tonight. I'll see you around," he stood up from his chair and gave a small bow before heading out.

Anzu watched his disappearing form until it turned a corner and she could no longer see him and looked back down at the elegant envelope in her hands. Her name was written in neat cursive in black ink in the middle and Julliard's return address was in the top left corner and a stamp on the top right.

She turned it over so she could see a golden sticker with her college's mascot and tore it off before taking out the tri-folded piece of parchment and reading it with a puzzled face.

_Dear Miss Anzu Mazaki; (A/N: it's different because American's don't know about Japanese customs)_

_Due to problems in our college's funds, we will not be able to pay your way for the upcoming trip for Ms. Wither's dancing class. All students that are to be participating in this trip are to pay a fee of $2,000 before June 18th to be allowed to leave on June 20th to their first stop in Paris, France._

_We hope to see you on the trip and please send your money to the returning address inscripted on the front of this envelope._

_Thank you and best wishes,_

Marie Sanders Marie Sanders Department and Main Office of Dancing Julliard University 

Anzu sat there with her eyes still glued to the parchment and her hands shaking. She needed $2,000 to participate in the trip she was looking forward to nearly all year. Where in all of the fiery pits of hell was she going to get that type of money? Would a job be enough to give her that much in a few months? Maybe a really good job, with a really prestigious-

Anzu shook her head. Even if she had managed to get a high-paying job for the trip, surely they would want her to stay there for a while, not just a measly 5 or so months.

"This is so not my day, I need some serious money for that trip. Where am I supposed to get it in 5 months time?" she whined and fell back dramatically against the back of the chair and her head rolling back.

She finally found the strength to stand up from her seat and walked out the door. She threw her now empty cup into the closest trashcan in anger and sadness, and missed it by a few inches. It fell back down to the tiled floor clattering and tumbled until it came to a stop in front of two small feet.

* * *

Kaiba Seto sat at his desk, his head in his hands, staring down at all the resumes he had for his secretary position. He rubbed at his temples in exhaustion and called for the next person to come in. 

A blonde with bright blue, naïve eyes skipped in and plopped down on the leather seat in front of the CEO, bouncing giddily in her seat, with enough energy to make Seto last for a week. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with Seto's picture in the front surrounded by hearts, and a short mini denim skirt and pink stilettos and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail in a matching ribbon. Her eyes shining in adoration as she had finally received a chance to be in the most desirable bachelor's office, she smiled toothily at his raised eyebrow.

Seto stared.

_Good lord._

"Err…right," he looked down at her resume to avert his gaze from the disturbing sight. "Your name is Hakata Yume, correct?"

The blonde nodded her head back forth fast enough it looked like it might fly off in the momentum it was going.

_One can only hope_.

"What kind of experience have you had involving secretary work?" he got straight to business. He wanted this girl out of his sight as soon as he had the chance.

"Well, none that I can think of," she squeaked in a high voice that made Seto cringe, she quickly added in, "but I would do absolutely anything you ask because I love you so much!" she squealed in an even higher voice.

Seto wanted nothing more than to get out of her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

"Do you even think you're capable of _dealing_ with paper?" he spat and prepared himself for the squealing high voice again and tried to shut out all noise before it happened.

"I'm capable of anything as long as you're around," she sighed dreamily.

"I beleve I've heard quite enough," he said, disgusted. The fangirl stuck out her lip in a pout, and her eyes quivered in unshed tears.

"You're not hiring me?" she whined.

"I don't think you're cut out for this type of work Ms. Hakata," he stated curtly and scowled at her.

Tears threatened to spill as she stared at the CEO in disbelief. "B-b-but!" she wailed.

Seto pressed the intercom button on his desk for security and waited for another beep. "I need you to get up here now! I'm having problems with a girl that doesn't know when she's not wanted," he ordered.

"Yes sir," a deep voice confirmed and the intercom was switched off.

"You-you just _have _to hire me! I'm your biggest fan, look!" she thrust her shirt in his face and Seto leaned far back in his seat to get away. "I made a shirt in your honor!"

Seto pushed her away and glared at her.

"I'm not looking for _fangirls_ Hakata! I'm looking for someone who knows what they're doing and can stay on top of things," he stood up from his chair when he noticed two burly men walk through the door.

"Get her out of my sight," he demanded and immediately the two large men dragged a sobbing fangirl out of his office.

Seto sat himself back at his desk swiveling his chair around so it faced the tall floor to ceiling window. With a tired sigh he started to massage his temples from all the stress his secretary had put upon him. It just _had_ to be the one-week he could've had time to spend with his brother. With as much work as he already needed to do, his brother would always ask him to hang out and he could always find some way or another for him to lay off and spend quality time with his sibling. But with this new burden, he wasn't sure when he would ever get a moment to spend with Mokuba.

* * *

_Waitress, clerk, chef, house-cleaner…Ugh! None of these jobs are going to help me!_

With a pound on her table with her fist, Mazaki Anzu closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She had spent the first few hours trying to look for a suitable and well-paying job to help her in her dilemma in the employment pages of a newspaper, but found no such luck as she continued searching.

After sitting in the library for countless hours, Anzu couldn't think of another time she had spent so much time reading, searching and rereading. It was enough to make your head burst from all the new information you were shoving into your skull.

She turned another page of a newspaper and snorted at the job offers. Working at a car wash, business interns and _strippers_? She quickly read through a brief summary of the job out of pure curiosity and scoffed when she had finished. It really was the closest she could get to her current talents, but she wasn't about to go as low as stripping.

She shuddered.

_Exotic Dancers Needed!_

_Exotica Dancer Club needs beautiful women and wonderful dancers for our big show coming soon next month. If you are at all interested don't hesitate to call the main office for more information. Big pay!_

_(555-8463)_

"Excuse me, miss?"

Anzu raised her head to stare into two muddy brown eyes. A woman around her late-thirties, from what Anzu could tell, with dark red hair tied up in a bun smiled down warmly at her from above with a pile of papers held in her hands.

"Yes?" she quickly covered the page with her hands to try and hide what she was just reading.

The woman handed a paper to the troubled Anzu and she took it with suspicion.

"I overheard your problem in the coffee shop you were in earlier and I thought this would be of use to you," she spoke softly and smiled sweetly at her and nodded her head at the paper in her hands to tell her to read it.

Anzu quickly skimmed over the paper and nearly danced in delight.

_Personal SecretaryNeeded_

_Long hours will lead to being well paid if job is done right._

_Requirements_

_-Some type of experience with secretarial work  
__-Available when needed  
__-Attentive, responsible, organized and intelligent_

_Please call the following number if interested:_

_Thank you,  
__Yakima Naomi_

_(555-6545)_

After Anzu had finished she looked back up at the woman with a grin, and placed the paper in her pocket.

Anzu had been secretary during her earlier years of high school for her class. Would that count as _some_ _type _of experience? And she was available all of the time, and she was attentive, responsible, organized –mostly- and definitely intelligent being one of the top students at her school.

"I'll definitely think about it, thank you very much," Anzu beamed and gave a small bow.

"Call me," she pointed at the number, "when you've made your decision."

Anzu mouthed formed a small 'o' as she watched the woman turn and start to walk away.

"Wait!" she called and ran up to her as she turned around.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're Yakima Naomi?" she inquired.

The woman only smiled and nodded at her, and Anzu's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Okay! I'll do it!" she announced.

"Wonderful! I can't wait until I notify your boss of the news," she smiled.

"Boss? But I thought you were…"

"Heavens no, dear," she laughed. "I'm resigning and I needed someone to take the job after me. Now I'm not so sure if I'll be resigning for all that long, I'm thinking of it for a half a year break," she took a small sigh but a smile was on her face again.

"But I'm glad to know I don't have to worry about it anymore. My boss was starting to grow irritated at all the fangirls that decided to 'try-out'!"

She giggled at her small pun and Anzu smiled uneasily.

I guess he's really popular if he has fangirls trying to interview for a job to be near him

"Well, I thank you for helping me out, when is the interview?" Anzu asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll try to set it around…how does 3 o'clock sound to you?" she pulled out a small notebook and a pen and readied herself to write it down.

Anzu thought for a moment, and nodded her head in confirmation that that would be a good time.

"Meet me in front of the café you were at today, all right? I'll show you where you need to go," she wrote down the appointment and gave a small bow to Anzu before turning and walking away.

Anzu took the paper out of her pocket again and smiled down on it. This was perfect, she needed a well paying job and what was better, she wouldn't need to work for a long time, just enough to get her money for her trip.

_Thank God for Yakima Naomi.__

* * *

_

It was nearing 3 o'clock and Kaiba Seto sat more than exhausted at his desk. Papers scattered carelessly all over his desk in a mess; this was the only time Seto would rather be anywhere but here as of now. He moved them around to look for the one last resume he would interview for today, and his eyes widened at the neatly printed name across the paper.

Mazaki Anzu 

_What the hell? What's Mazaki doing interviewing to be my secretary? My **personal** secretary!_

He looked back down at the resume to try to find anything wrong so that before she came in he would have a reason for not hiring her, besides the fact that he just flat out didn't like her.

_Experience: I worked as a class officer secretary in my first few years of high school. Attending meeting and keeping track of what happened throughout it._

Now that he thought about it, he had recalled a Mazaki Anzu running for secretary and winning. He himself, never tried out for study body, not that he needed any type of extra credit with his exceptional grades.

He continued through the survey. Making sure to analyze every single word, he even checked for grammatical errors! Surely a personal secretary of his would know how to spell or properly use a semicolon or the sorts. To his dismay, he found no errors, not even a cross out or eraser marks. The paper was crisp and taunting, as it looked up at him in Anzu's neat cursive script.

He found nothing. Absolutely nothing to keep him from at least interviewing her. He stared bewildered at the paper. Not a single flaw, she was almost –dare he say it- perfect for the job with a resume like that.

A small knock on the door made him look up at the door. It slowly opened to reveal his resigning secretary, and he let out a breath of relief he had no idea he was holding.

"Ms. Yakima, I have something to discuss with you," he said and placed Anzu's resume on the desk in front of him.

"You can't right now Mr. Kaiba, your newest client has just arrived for an interview," she beamed. "I have a feeling you're going to like this one, she's kind and very intelligent."

_Kind my foot. And we'll just see how intelligent Miss Mazaki is._

A pounding was heard at the door, and Naomi looked bewildered at the sound.

"I wonder who that could be… I told Ms. Mazaki to wait until I told her to come up."

* * *

_Okay Anzu, don't stress, no worries, everything is going to be all right. You're going to get the job if you just play it cool._

Anzu waited nervously in the elevator of the large building she had to enter. Naomi had told her to wait in the lobby until she had someone inform her she could come up. When she still hadn't received any message from Naomi, Anzu took it upon herself to ride the elevator to the top floor, by the information that she told her where her old office was.

"Anzu?"

Anzu turned around and noticed a raven-haired 15 year-old, only known as Mokuba, standing surprised at the doors of the elevator.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" now Anzu was confused. Mokuba didn't have to work, and he didn't have any family besides Seto that he could visit here.

"What am I doing here? I'm always here waiting for Seto to get off and go do something along the lines of a 20 year-old not an old 40 year-old CEO," he sniffed.

"Y-you're brother?" she asked in horror. Come to think of it, she wondered what those two letters were in front of the building. Were they really a 'K' and a 'C'? She couldn't tell back then because she was so nervous and anxious.

"Yeah, he works here, well," he scratched his neck, "he practically lives here if you ask me," he laughed nervously.

He noticed Anzu's blank expression and how her palms were getting sweaty. He looked up at her and immediately his expression turned to concern at her pale face.

"Anzu? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I know you're not visiting my brother," he laughed but quickly became quiet when Anzu didn't say anything back or move or twitch or retort with a witty comeback like she usually does.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" he was seriously worried now.

"I'm fine, I need to get out of here before…"

Her thoughts got cut off as a loud ding rang through the elevator and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway. And there at the end of the hallway without a doubt, was a large oak door, with gold letters spelled out across that she had prayed to God wouldn't be there.

_Seto Kaiba  
__CEO and President_

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave reviews for me, I'd very much appreciate it!

yourluckystars2


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING**  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
****Seto x Anzu**

**Note**: Wow! The reviews were brilliant! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. School is absolutely absurd, because I have 4 AP classes. Isn't that fantastic?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Seto Kaiba, AND HE IS MY SEX SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAH! ((Evil laughter turns into hacking and a coughing fit)) Actually no I don't, but a girl can dream can't she?

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya  
Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_

**Summary**: A woman by the name, Yakima Naomi, has resigned her post as Kaiba Seto's personal secretary. Now Seto needs someone to fill in the spot before he starts to get overloaded with his work. Could Mazaki Anzu help him in that dilemma? Her letter she received from her UC tells her that she needs to raise at least $2,000 in order to go on her trip. Now she needs to find a well paying job to help her pay her way for her dream that only requires her to stay for a few months. Could Seto's secretarial position help _her_?

Read to find out!

* * *

_Please, no. I have **got** to be dreaming. Please have me wake up soon from this nightmare._

Anzu stood still in the elevator and realizing that her job interview was to work for Kaiba Seto, and as his _personal_ secretary. Could it get any worse for the poor girl? First she received that damn letter from her UC that she needed to raise a _lot_ of money to go on her trip, now she had to go through an interview with one of the people that was on her 'Most-Hated' list.

"Anzu?"

Anzu gave a start but looked down at the kid at her side, he was looking at her through concerned eyes and she felt her heart lift a little and give her the courage she needed to face what lay ahead for her. She turned her head and stared at the large door, and gulped. It was now or never.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she started to walk, "let's just get this over with."

Anzu marched down the hall with Mokuba in tow and finally came to the door. Knocking louder than she intended, she heard Yakima Naomi's voice on the other side, and the door swung open to reveal a startled woman with red hair and brown eyes.

"Anzu? I thought I informed you to wait until I asked you to come up," she said firmly.

"Gomen, Ms. Yakima," Anzu bowed, "but I thought something might've happened and you forgot to tell me."

"No, Anzu," she shook her head but noticed they were in her new boss' office, she might as well now.

"Anzu, this is Kaiba Seto," she pointed to the young man that was lingering in the background with his arms folded.

"We've met," he said coldly.

Anzu eyed Kaiba warily before she turned back to Naomi and gave her a soft smile, which she returned heartily.

"Mr. Kaiba has an interview for you, I'll just be outside" she said. "Good luck," she added in with a whisper, winked, and walked out the door.

"Uh, I'll leave you alone for a while," and Mokuba followed the ex-secretary out the door.

"Sit," he ordered and walked to the back of his desk and sat in the tall leather chair in front of the large window. Anzu placed herself carefully in the seat, almost afraid it was going to leap back and she was going to fall onto the floor.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it on his desk before he turned his hard gaze to Anzu's bright eyes that were steadily darkening.

"I have a question before we begin," he leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands on the armrests. "What gave you the initiative to come and work _here _of all places?"

"It's perfect for my current condition," she eyed him for a moment before saying through clenched teeth, "I'm having some troubles financially."

"Hn," he grunted. "Well that figures, let's get this over with so you can get out of my sight."

She glared at him but he ignored it and picked up the paper on his desk and eyed it closely, mulling over in his head which questions he should go over making her go mad, but keeping him sane.

"What past experience have you had?" he would start simple.

"I used to be the class secretary my sophomore year at High School. I would keep track of what happened in meetings as well as who was present during, as well be responsible for writing down any suggestions," she blinked dumbly at her answer almost unbelieving it came out of her own mouth, and mentally slapped herself.

_That sounded rehearsed. Ugh! Whatever._

"Fair enough," he regarded the next thing on this list and smirked.

"Are you available everyday?"

"Yes."

"Even at 3 in the morning?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"…Yes."

"I won't stand for hesitation, Mazaki," his smirk grew. This was too much fun.

"Fine, yes I'm available 3 in the morning, or 4 in the morning, anytime, okay?" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good," he looked back down at the paper. "Are you attentive?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

He gave her a tiny smile and if you didn't use a magnifying glass, you couldn't see it. And since Anzu didn't have a magnifying glass, she didn't see the small twitch of a smile on Kaiba Seto's lips.

"Responsible?"

"Yes."

"Examples."

"I live by myself in my own apartment, I've gotten high marks on all of my classes, I pay for all my bills, clothes, and food without my parent's or anyone's help."

Seto nodded mildly impressed that the Mazaki-cheerleader-friendship-girl could fend for herself even without a high-paying job like the one she was looking for here, and continued.

"Organized?"

"…Yes."

"Mazaki…" he warned.

"Ugh! Yes!" she said exasperated and his renewed smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Are you even the least bit intelligent, Mazaki? I can't have stupid people working here," he said in an amused tone.

Anzu ground her teeth but answered in a hiss through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I'm intelligent _Seto_," she spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her and his twisted upturned lips turned into a frown. He put the paper down on the table and scrutinized her with his intense stare.

"I won't have a _smartass _either, Mazaki," he said in a final tone and quickly skimmed over her paper in front of him. When it seemed as though he read it for long enough, because he had already read it earlier, he turned his icy navy blue eyes back to her bright baby blues and tried to get her to back down. She was hardheaded as she stared right back at him with a glare of her own.

With an amused smirk he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the chair.

"All right," he said and placed her resume back in a drawer.

"What?" she said confused.

"You're hired," he said and stood up from his chair and walked around to hers and paused at her right.

"I am?" she said now flabbergasted and looked up at his profile. His strong jaw, and perfect nose, and those navy blue eyes staring right back at- Hold on! Strong jaw? Perfect nose? What was in her doughnut this morning?

"Is it that hard to understand, Mazaki?" he sighed. "You start first thing tomorrow. Your office is the desk right outside of my door, and you are to be here at 7 o'clock sharp. Is that clear?" he asked and glanced at her from the corner of his eye and he caught her barely nodding in return.

"I _said_ is that clear?" he said with more force.

"Yes," she jerked in her seat but paused and noticed him looking at her expectantly. "_Sir_."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," with that he opened and closed the door with an audible slam that made Anzu jump in her seat an inch.

After he had left Anzu placed her head in her delicate hands and let out a long sigh.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Excuse _me_!"

Honk! 

"Damnit! Late-for-my-first-day-at-work! How-typical," Anzu panted through gasps of air while sprinting down the street to get to Kaiba Corp. "Kaiba-is-gonna-_murder_-me!"

In a rush to get to her office, though she only had a few minutes to get there, she was sure Kaiba was already at her desk, waiting for her to get there to find something to rub in her face for one little mistake. She had only woken up a few minutes late this morning. Okay, more like half an hour late this morning and she was rushing to get ready, but no matter what she did something would go wrong. Everything was against her this particular morning. She had spilled her coffee over her suit so she had to change; she couldn't find her car keys so she decided to walk there. She was doing fine until she realized she was going the wrong way for ten minutes and had to sprint the other way, which was where she was now.

"Ugh! 40 more seconds!" she flew through the front doors to the large building, and dashed up the stairs, she didn't have enough _time_ to wait for the elevator. When she finally reached her desk, she was leaning over with one of her hands on her knees and the other holding onto her desk for support, taking in huge gulps of air and trying to calm her breathing.

Kaiba leaned on his door's frame with his arms and ankles crossed, and a smug smirk playing across his mouth.

"You're twenty-five seconds late, Mazaki" he said, bemused.

Anzu's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

_What!_

Her eyes darted to the clock, and she groaned in annoyance. She didn't run fast enough, now she knew she was eating too many doughnuts nowadays. She practically shoved one down her throat this morning in her haste to get to work on time and started to choke on the crumbs.

"Look, I'm sor-" she was cut off by Seto's annoyed voice.

"_Don't_ let it happen again," he snapped and walked back into his hermit room.

Anzu snorted and collapsed into her leather chair. This wasn't so bad, the chair that is. Now she had to find something that she needed to do. She noticed a large pile of papers scattered all over her desk, and figured she would start there.

After nearly an hour after sorting everything, Anzu was sitting contentedly at her desk when a burly man came up to her in a black suit and a leather briefcase. He had bright, piercing green eyes and a head of blonde hair, slicked back and in a ponytail with far too much gel than was needed. Small square glasses were perched on his nose delicately and his mouth that was grinning boyishly made Anzu squirm under his gaze.

"Can I help you, sir?" she managed.

He leaned down closer to Anzu, and she gulped and pressed her back to let the chair swallow her and take her away from the man. His over-gelled head flashed when the sun hit it when he changed his position, and now his smug grin was as noticeable as ever.

"Yes," he eyed her figure in the sky blue blouse, "I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba," he purred.

Anzu shuddered involuntarily, and pressed the intercom button to get her boss. He needed to stay out of her personal space, and keep his _eyes_ to himself, the filthy pervert. She wanted nothing more than to scream, and beat him to a bloody-

"What?" the other line snapped.

"Oh, uh, Mr. _Kaiba_," she started, "someone is here to see you."

"Send them in," he barked and the line went dead.

_There's Mr. Sunshine, always brightening my day._

"He'll see you now," Anzu said and tried to seem busy with paperwork. She shuffled the papers to look like she was in the middle of something.

"Thank you _very_ much," he soothed and walked through the oak door.

Anzu shuddered when he was all the way through the door, and the distinct click of a lock was heard to signify that he could only hear what was going on in the office.

_Gross_.

* * *

"Seto Kaiba!" the man cheered when he entered the office.

"You must be from America," Kaiba smirked.

"Err…yes, how did you know?" he asked as he sat in the leather chair in front of the CEO's desk. He placed his large suitcase on the desk, and sat back in his chair with a fixed expression on his face as he watched the young President.

"I have my ways," he said dully. "What do you want and who are you?"

"Ah, yes," the blonde nodded, "straight to business. Well, Mr. Kaiba, I am Larry Hughes, company representative for SIMM Inc. I have a proposition for you Mr. Kaiba. With your new holographic system, we have developed over the years a program nobody has completed for many years."

Kaiba didn't say anything but watched him under an intent gaze, analyzing his every move. The blonde man, Hughes, opened his briefcase and showed Kaiba what he had inside. Kaiba eyes widened in shock at what he saw within the case.

_It can't be-!_

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, this program will help you get very _far_ in your company if you use it wisely," he snapped the case shut. "Now I need something from you in return."

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"That will be taken care of in due time," Hughes stood up from his chair, "now that I know you're interested, I will return in a month, good day," he left the room without another word, and leaving a very disgruntled Kaiba Seto.

Snarling, he slammed his fist onto the table and then pressed the intercom to get his secretary on the line.

"Bring me coffee, black, no sugar or crème," he demanded and hung up the line before she could reply.

_What is **his** problem? Bring me coffee, you lowlife! Pft! I'd like to put him in a low life, particularly a six foot under low life._

Anzu trudged through the halls to get her boss his much needed, black with no sugar or crème, coffee. What had gone on in there? That man came out with a smug grin on his face, and Kaiba had slammed his fist on his desk nearly splitting it in two from the force he put upon it.

When Anzu reached the café she took hold of the coffeepot and then searched for a large mug. What she found were shot glasses that looked like coffee mugs.

_You have got to be kidding me! What's up with these cups? You can hardly get passed a drop of coffee in these!_

Anzu held up the tiny mug and wrinkled her nose putting it back in its place before searching for a much larger mug. She chose a very large cup and filled it almost to the rim with coffee, and then trudged back to her office the coffee sloshing in the cup in each step she took.

Finally, she reached Kaiba's door and knocked. A gruff 'Come in' told her to enter and she opened the door carefully, making sure she didn't spill any coffee. She walked over to his desk, her eyes on the brown liquid inside at all times, and placed it on his desk.

Kaiba's eyes were wide and appreciative at the size of the cup in front of him. Now _that_ was a cup of coffee. He was getting tired of those mini mugs that his old secretary used to bring him where he could barely get a sip before it was empty. Hmmm, maybe hiring Mazaki wasn't such a bad idea…

"Hn," he grunted and lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip after speaking, "at least someone can do their job right."

Anzu almost smiled at the subtle comment, it wasn't a thank you but it was probably the best she could get out of him. She turned around and walked out the door, Kaiba watching her every move as she left. Her long legs, and lithe figure, her dazzling- Okay, she must have put something in the coffee for him to have those thoughts. Of course he was getting older, and he was having certain…needs, but this was just delirium. Mazaki? Ha! Right.

_Tick-tock  
Tick-tock_

In her current bored state, and nothing to do, Anzu literally watched the time tick away. The only other sounds were the other employees typing on their computers, or papers shuffling.

_What a way to spend the day, eh Anzu?_

She leaned back in her large leather chair, and closed her eyes. Content with the amount of work she did for the day. She would be leaving in an hour and then she could get home, shower, and make dinner. This job was absolutely perfect, besides the fact that she had to get here on the dot, and her monster of a boss that she hated, by the way, it was a decent job and she could live with it for a few months.

Sleep started to settle on her and she could feel her breaths get even and rhythmical and it was lulling her to sleep. The continuing tapping of keys and the ticking of clock was an unusual lullaby and she could feel herself get closer to complete slumber-

"Mazaki!"

Anzu jerked up in her seat and looked around wildly. She could have sworn someone had called her name! She leaned back cautiously in her chair and placed her arms on her armrests.

"Damnit, Mazaki!"

The sound came from her desk, and she realized it was the intercom that was speaking to her.

_Oh…It's only Mr. Sunshine._

She sluggishly pressed the intercom button and leaned over so she could speak.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she droned in a monotone voice.

"Get in my office now," he ordered and once again, the line went dead before she could reply.

With a tired sigh, she stood up from her chair and stretched her arms above her head and dragged her feet all the way to Kaiba's office.

"Sit," he ordered, and Anzu had that déjà vu feeling people were always talking about. She hadn't really experienced it, but from the way Yuugi had talked about it, she could tell this was almost exactly what it was.

"What is it?" she said, irritably. It was time for her to go home, and eat, and go to sleep. She had a tiring day doing nothing, and being bored. Isn't that healthy?

"That man today," he started, "next time he comes, let me know right away and don't let him in without me knowing, is that understandable enough for you?" he sneered.

Anzu wrinkled her nose but nodded her head. "Can I go now?"

Kaiba waved her off in response and went back to typing on his laptop.

* * *

"Hello?" Anzu answered dully after a long day at work. Her eyes were heavy and legs felt like lead as she trudged home, and her phone rang the first second she walked through her apartment door.

"Hey Anzu! What's wrong?" Yuugi's cheery voice could be heard over the line, but by Anzu's dull tone, it quickly changed to concern.

"Oh, hey Yuugi," she yawned, "just a long day at work that's all." She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth after the words left her lips and slapped her cheek in her mind about ten times.

_Working for Kaiba is seriously making me lose it._

"Work? I didn't know you worked," he drawled suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, just a small part-time job I do for some money, you know?" she laughed nervously, praying that he would buy it.

"All right," he said cautiously, "anyway Anzu, I was wondering if you can still make my party for New Years?"

Anzu could feel her face pale. Did Kaiba give breaks for holidays? Did he even let people off for Christmas? She could imagine him cracking a whip and laughing evilly at all his employees on Christmas that were working twice as hard, but the voice on the other line brought her out of her thoughts.

"Anzu? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," she started to rub on a temple with one hand while the other held the phone and stopped once she realized Kaiba did that. Now she was starting to _act_ like him. "Can I get back to you on that? I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. I'm really sorry, Yuugi."

"Oh, it's-it's okay Anzu. Just let me know as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay, Yuugi, thanks. Goodnight," she slowly made her way back to the phone's cradle and prepared to hang up.

"Goodnight, Anzu," was his soft reply and Anzu hung up with a long sigh and walked to her room and shut the door with a click.

* * *

Anzu collapsed into her desk chair with her large cup of cappuccino with caramel in her right hand and a half-eaten blueberry bagel with cream cheese in her left. She wasn't late, she made sure she got up early to make sure she wasn't. In fact, Anzu was one of the first people here.

When she walked in, the receptionist looked at her with an odd stare and watched her practically drag her feet to the elevator and nibble half-heartedly at her bagel.

Anzu started to take a large bite out of her bagel when the door at the end of the hall slammed open and it flew out of her hands and landed on the floor. She looked angrily to the door to see none other than her boss, Kaiba Seto. She groaned and started to bend over to pick up her bagel.

Kaiba's eyes fell on Anzu leaned over in her chair and got a good glimpse down her shirt, and then almost gagged at the thought of himself and the cheerleader. And his face contorted from a wrinkle into a disgusted sneer when she was about to take a bite out of her bagel again but Kaiba stopped her.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" he asked.

"Um yes," she said, uncertainly.

"You can't be serious," if he was disgusted then, he was nauseated now.

"Why not? Five second rule," she stated and started to take another bite.

"No! Ugh, just…don't eat off the floors!" with that he stormed passed and opened and closed his door with a slam, the 'K' in the Kaiba on the door slanted to the left with it.

Anzu blinked at the door owlishly with wide eyes, but then sighed and turned her gaze to the ceiling, dropping her bagel in the trashcan next to her desk, and decided to take a swig from her coffee.

As the hours went on, more people piled into the floor and started to work. A few conversations were heard throughout the floor but not much other noise from the usual tapping of keys or shuffling of paper's Anzu had now grown used to during her short time here.

It was so _dull_; there was nothing to do. Anzu stared dazedly at the scattered papers across her desk, the ink writing taunting her that she needed to file and do some other boring something. She wanted to take a nap. Would that be a crime? Doing nothing can get tiring. Not physically, but when you're brain doesn't work, it wants to sleep.

_Ten minutes shouldn't hurt._

She let out a large yawn and leaned back in her seat, letting the soft leather nearly swallow her whole like she was about to be a cocoon, and when she woke up she would be a butterfly and be happy and bouncy and ready for work.

The thought was comforting and her eyes drooped and then finally closed, and she could feel her mind drifting to dream land were her thoughts were no longer required and she just did whatever she wanted.

_Anzu was sitting in her office chair wondering if she was awake or asleep. But her thinking was cut short when her boss, Kaiba Seto, walked out of his office door with his shirt unbuttoned and only his boxers covering his bottom half, and a bottle of champagne in his hand, leaning on his office doorframe._

_"Hello, Anzu," he cooed, and Anzu had to try and pry her eyes away from him and that…body._

**_What the hell is going on here? Did he just call me Anzu? And where did he get those abs?_**

_Anzu looked bewildered at his figure and her eyes finally lifted to his eyes, and she scooted back in her chair at the soft, lustful glint in his eyes as he picked himself off the door and started to walk seductively towards her. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" he said huskily as he placed the bottle on her desk and he grabbed Anzu's chair's armrests when he reached her and pulled her chair toward him so they were nose to nose._

_Anzu swallowed a huge lump that had formed in her throat as she stared into his deep blue eyes, losing herself in the now warm ocean-like depths that seemed to go on forever._

_Suddenly she felt a pressure on her lips, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she realized they were Kaiba's lips! At first she tried to push him off, but this just caused him to pull her closer so she couldn't get away._

_This seemed way too real! Was someone kissing her in real-life? Because this definitely wasn't any type of reality she had ever experienced. She could feel herself loosing control in the way he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip in an attempt to get her to respond, and slowly she did while her mind started screaming at her 'No! Stop! Don't do it! It's Kaiba!'_

_She could feel a pleasant warmness spread over her body that she would never believe would be coming from kissing Kaiba, of all people. Kaiba's hands slid down her sides to hold her waist and Anzu lifted her arms to wrap around Kaiba's neck. Anzu let out a small groan when his tongue came in contact with hers, and she could feel him grin against her lips._

_Kaiba finally pulled away and cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. Anzu could feel the flush on her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open to meet Kaiba's deep blue gaze._

_"Mazaki…" he whispered softly._

**_Mazaki? Wasn't he just calling me Anzu a minute ago?_**

_"Mazaki…" this time he seemed more urgent, louder, angrier._

**_Huh?_**

"Mazaki!"

"What?" Anzu bolted upright in her seat and came face to face with the man in her dreams, and she flushed a deep shade of crimson and looked at her desk interestedly.

Kaiba raised an amused eyebrow but shook it off.

"Mazaki, I'm going out, hold all calls until I get back, is that clear?" he asked sharply.

"Y-yes, sir," she said meekly and started to shuffle papers nervously.

Kaiba raised both his eyebrows at this and opened his mouth to talk, but thought better than to care about her, closed it, and strode off.

_What was that **dream** all about?_

Anzu looked at her coffee sitting innocently at her desk, and swept her hand across the table so it could fall into the trashcan by her desk letting out a resigned sigh.

_Ugh, no more caramel cappuccinos for me.

* * *

_

_What the hell is up with, Mazaki?_

Kaiba thought as he picked up his black coffee from the counter and found an empty table to sit at. He flicked his newspaper open and snorted at the headlines, a few of the about him and Kaiba Corp.

_Pathetic._

He needed to get out of the office. It was stuffy and hot in there, and having those strange thoughts about Mazaki was driving him insane. His air conditioner wasn't working, and he needed to call someone to fix that.

He took a sip from his coffee as he continued to scan the paper, none of the headlines catching his attention he folded it back up and decided to get out his laptop and start some work. As he placed his laptop back on the table from getting it out of his metal briefcase, he noticed someone sitting across from him and narrowed his eyes.

"Yakima," he said curtly.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I was just wondering how things were going with Ms. Mazaki," she said kindly dismissing his aloof attitude.

"Fine," he said, monotonously.

"That's good. Well I should be going, I hope things continue to go well for you, Mr. Kaiba have a good Christmas," she chirped and walked out into the busy street.

Kaiba sneered and turned back to his laptop, but suddenly found himself not interested in doing work and letting his thoughts linger.

_Why is she always on my mind all of a sudden? Fucking hormones._

He snapped his laptop shut and placed his head in his hands, wondering how he was supposed to get out of this one.

He didn't _like_ Mazaki that way. Hell, he didn't even like her at _all_. So...what was up with all this weird behavior from her, and these strange outbursts in his head with him? Was his conscience trying to tell him something?

Yeah. That's right. He was trying to tell himself something.

_Now I **know**__I've lost it._

* * *

Hi! Next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's shorter than the other, but school is in session. Ugh!

yourluckystars2


	3. Chapter 3? preview

**Oh my god.**

Guys, I'm _really_ sorry, I just HAVE NOT found the time to update, and I know I've been driving you all crazy with anticipation (yeah right.) but I'll try and write a bit every day. School has been hell especially with junior year and all my AP classes and college crap I need to do, and along with sports, I hardly have time to sleep.

So, I could quite possibly have the next chapter out in a week or so, I really appreciate all the people supporting me with reviews, they're awesome, even though it makes me feel all the more guilty. Haha. You guys rock, and just because I love you ALL that much, I'm gonna give you a preview of what I've written so far. THANKS!

With lots of author to reader love,

Your lucky stars TWO

* * *

Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
Seto x Anzu**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but it _would_ make a nice Christmas gift from someone if I did. Eh? Eh? Joking. No but it would be nice to own it…I'm rambling. Moving on!

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_

**Summary**: Last time Kaiba gives Anzu a job at Kaiba Corp. as a personal secretary. Ooh! Then she had a pretty steamy dream about him WHILE AT WORK. Yeah, here's where I left off.

* * *

"Ahhh"

A long drawn-out breath escaped the lips of Anzu as she sank under the warm blanket of water she was cleansing in. A bath was just what the doctor ordered after spending as much time as she did with Kaiba. Hell, a minute was long enough for her.

She tilted her head back and let the candles' calming aroma gently drift through her nose as she exhaled. There really was no other way to relax, at least that was what she thought in her mind.

_Ding!_

Anzu jerked as her obnoxious and loud doorbell rang through her apartment and her ears in a shrill cry, and water splashed onto the tiled floor of her bathroom.

"Uh- coming!" she shouted in reply and hurriedly dried herself off and slipped on a robe, tying it closed as she stepped out of the bathroom's steamy room. Lightning flashed and the room was illuminated for a few seconds as Anzu made her way blindly through her apartment, cursing when she ran into an object.

Instead of another ring from the doorbell, pounding was heard on the door, and Anzu scowled at the impatience of her uninvited guest.

"One moment!" she unlocked the door and opened it quickly, and squinted at the shadowy figure in the doorway.

Low, rumbling thunder was heard distantly, and a flash of lightning illuminated the figure's features and Anzu nearly fell backward in shock at who stood at her doorway.

* * *

You probably hate me now, but that's the part I have written. More to come soon, so please be patient at my lack of writing.

-yourluckystars2


	4. Chapter 3

Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
Seto x Anzu**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but it _would_ make a nice Christmas gift from someone if I did. Eh? Eh? Joking. No but it would be nice to own it…I'm rambling. Moving on!

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_

**Summary**: Last time Kaiba gives Anzu a job at Kaiba Corp. as a personal secretary. Ooh! Then she had a pretty steamy dream about him WHILE AT WORK. Yeah, here's where I left off.

* * *

"Ahhh"

A long drawn-out breath escaped the lips of Anzu as she sank under the warm blanket of water she was cleansing in. A bath was just what the doctor ordered after spending as much time as she did with Kaiba. Hell, a minute was long enough for her.

She tilted her head back and let the candles' calming aroma gently drift through her nose as she exhaled. There really was no other way to relax, at least that was what she thought in her mind.

_Ding-dong!_

Anzu jerked as her obnoxious, loud doorbell rang through her apartment and her ears in a shrill cry. Water splashed onto the tiled floor of her bathroom as she stood up haphazardly with droplets sliding down to the tub below.

"Uh- coming!" she shouted in reply, hurriedly drying herself off and slipping on a robe, she tied it closed as she stepped out of the bathroom's steamy room. Lightning flashed and the room was illuminated for a few seconds as Anzu made her way blindly through her apartment, cursing when she ran into an object on accident.

Instead of another ring from the doorbell, pounding was heard on the door, and Anzu scowled at the impatience of her uninvited guest, her lips pursed and bright blue eyes narrowing.

"One moment!" she unlocked the door and opened it quickly, and squinted at the shadowy figure in the doorway.

Low, rumbling thunder was heard distantly, and a flash of lightning illuminated the figure's features and Anzu nearly fell backward in shock at who stood at her doorway adorned in black with a umbrella at his side.

"Kaiba!" she squeaked as he took it upon himself to step into the apartment instead of the heavy pounding of the rain. "Sure, you can come in," she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Before I tell you why I'm here, it would be beneficial for us both if you put on some clothes, Mazaki," he drawled and rolled his eyes to the ceiling to keep his eyes from staring at her..._assets_.

Anzu turned a bright crimson and grumbled as she walked briskly to her room and put on sweats and a camisol. Putting it on as fast as humanly possible, she nearly tore her sweats in her attempts and rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room. When she reached the living room, where Kaiba was casually standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed minus his black trench coat that was now hanging on her coat-rack at the door.

"That's hardly an improvement from your last outfit," he comment dryly as he eyed her clothes.

Anzu growled quietly at his remark and clenched her fists. She remembered her manners, and although it was Kaiba asked, "do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I'm sure you don't have anything remotely fresh in that kitchen of yours," he retorted.

"Fine," Anzu snapped, "then have a seat so you can get the hell out of my house."

"No, I'd rather stand," he wrinkled his nose at Anzu's furniture, "I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Kaiba!" she nearly shouted, "Quit the nasty remarks. What the hell do you want that caused you to come to my house this late at night?"

"Hn," he grunted, "I have an assignment for you this weekend, you are to come by the mansion tomorrow for further instructions, I expect you no later than 8 or you'll find yourself without a job." He handed her a small piece of paper and grabbed his coat of the rack and turned the knob to the door to walk out.

"I'm very strict on time, Mazaki. Don't make me angry for your stubborn tardiness, is that clear?" he asked.

"Hmm," she mumbled and turned away.

He wrinkled his brows as he forced the words "good night" out of his mouth and left the apartment quickly.

* * *

What was he thinking? Coming to Mazaki's house in the _middle of the night_? He must have something wrong with his head. He didn't just go up to someone in the middle of the night, just to inform him or her about some assignment. That was his secretary's job.

But, that was whom he needed to talk to. And his secretary didn't know about new assignments, he would have to give it to himself. Then why was he so worked up about it? Why did he care, what were these…_feelings_?

He shuddered at the thought. He would not show emotion, feeling, or anything of the sort, that showed weakness. And if Seto was anything, he was _not_ weak. He was taught better than that.

_More like beaten better than that._

He scowled under his umbrella at the reminder that snake, coward, and monster. He had caused his stepfather's own downfall, he had taught (beaten) everything he knew into Seto's head, so he could be perfect, the epitome of a good businessman. And did he get what he wanted? Oh yes, more than he could handle.

Now, was Mazaki more than he could handle? She was going to be his downfall- he wouldn't have it. He had to get rid of this obstacle, of this object that was causing his course to be…_unpredictable_.

If there was one thing he hated more than emotion, it was unpredictability. He hated that he didn't know what Mazaki was thinking, doing, and feeling. And then there was that whole aspect of emotions playing a game with him. He didn't need them before and he didn't need them now.

Then why was he becoming so frustrated about her, and the way she was making him feel? The way she just casually opened her front door in nothing but a _robe_. She had no idea how she made his hormones go haywire.

_Ugh! No! No hormones!_

He quietly fumed as he opened the door before his chauffeur could and slid in, slamming the limo door afterward.

"To the mansion," he demanded, and immediately the limo moved in the direction of his home.

* * *

_He is absolutely the most infuriating man I have ever had the displeasure to meet in my **entire lifetime**!_

Anzu was absolutely fuming. He had no right to just barge in on her like that, and then insult her!

To say she was pissed was an understatement. Kaiba could _always_ somehow -in one way or another- get under her skin where it hurt and caused her claws to come out. How he did it - she wasn't entirely sure. But even with the littlest remark, or bitter statement caused Anzu's skin to flush with anger and her eyes to flash in challenge.

She collapsed dramatically onto her bed, throwing an arm over her forehead, and sighing. The day's events finally getting to her. What were they exactly? Oh yes, spending more time than was bearable with Kaiba. That could definitely wear you out.

With a final reach across her bed to turn off the lamp, Anzu let herself fall into a deep slumber, wondering what her assignment was that required her to go to Kaiba's home in order to retrieve it.

* * *

"Good morning, miss" a stout maid greeted her, "Master Kaiba has been expecting you," _is he now?_ "I'll show you to him."

It was a bright morning, but that did nothing to cheer the mood of Kaiba's personal secretary. She already knew today was going to be a miserable day, unless Kaiba's new assignment required her to stay as far and as long as possible from him. That was definitely something she could do without any complaints.

"Master Kaiba is waiting inside," the maid left with a bow, leaving an anxious Anzu at the double oak doors to what she assumed to be a library or home office.

Slowly her hand reached out to the brass knob, and turned it slowly. The sight that greeted her was completely unexpected; Kaiba sat at a large leather chair in front of a fireplace that was lacking flame. His head rest lightly on his hand, which was propped up by the chair's armrest. In his hands was the book _Crime and Punishment_, the pages worn and tattered from being constantly read. Anzu didn't really see Kaiba as someone who read those types of books, she expected something more - she couldn't quite put her finger on it- Kaiba-like. A guide to taking over the world or something would better suit him.

"Kaiba?" she tried, and immediately he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to the voice.

"You're late," was all he said and brought his eyes back down to the book he was reading.

"I'm sorry," she immediately went into a huge explanation, "My clock was wrong when I woke up and I didn't have enough time, and then this morning I tried to get a cab but nobody was stopping for me, and the traffic this morning was absolutely-"

"Mazaki!" he barked, "shut your trap so I can tell you what you need to do for your assignment."

"I told you I- what?"

"It's fine," he sighed and went straight to business. "Today I need you to stay here and watch Mokuba for me for today, I need to go to a conference at Kaiba Corp where a few represenatives have a prototype I need. Then I'll be staying there until later tonight." He lifted his eyes from the book to gaze intently at her, "I'm sure you recall meeting one of them, Larry Hughes ring any bells?"

Anzu internally groaned, but nodded her head. She remembered that slimeball. He was practically all over her for that little visit he had not too long before, about a month ago.

"I'm meeting with him and a few of the employees that work at SIMM Inc," he told Anzu as he headed out the door, "I don't want to come home to a mess. Make sure Mokuba is in bed by nine, no late night snacks or large sums of sugar."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

He shifted uncomfortably as his shoulders tensed, "you don't want to know," was all he mumbled before he was gone for good, or at least a few hours.

_Well, _she mused, _I guess that could have gone a lot worse_.

The blue-eyed brunette decided to look around and explore before she would have to wake Mokuba up. He was a lot older now, and it surprised her that he still needed someone to wake him up in order for him to get the motive to get ready for the day. She giggled at the thought of maids doing every little thing for him, even brushing his teeth. And then her thoughts started to wander, and she wondered if Kaiba ever needed people to do that for him. But the thought was ridiculous, surely the great and mighty Kaiba Seto didn't need anyone. He had said so before on the top of the Duelist Kingdom tower where he threatened his life in order to win a duel against Yuugi.

She remembered yelling in his face, tears steaming down her face, "What do you have at the end of the day Kaiba Seto?" And it remained unanswered, until she pushed and still her answer was not satisfactory, and now she wonders even now, was he telling the truth? He had answered with "all that I need." But surely, someone needs something in their life, and nobody is ever truly content. Besides, Kaiba could get anything he wanted.

Anzu now realized she was standing in front of a rather old looking door, with a snake for a knocker. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at the craftmanship, before she finally decided to open the door. Her hand was mere inches away from the handle, she could feel the could metal on the palm of her hand.

"Anzu?"

She whirled around to see a sleepy-eyed Mokuba, still in his pajamas, but looking as adorable as ever.

"What are you doing up here? Nobody but Seto is allowed here, not even me," he stated lazily.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around and I guess I didn't know where I was going," it was the truth.

"Oh, well then I guess it's alright," he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

She only nodded as she followed the teenage boy out of the hall and the dark atmosphere of the snake doors. She turned her head and watched it disappear into the darkness, wondering vaguely what was in there that Seto was trying his hardest to hide. She would find out - one way or another.

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed," Mokuba admonished after a clatter of silverware on a plate. They had decided to have bacon, eggs, and toast this morning with Mokuba deciding he wanted pancakes as well.

"You did eat a lot," she chuckled and patted his stomach, which caused him to blush.

"I guess I did," he mumbled but immediately brightened, "let's go play games!"

"Sure," Anzu checked her watch, "your brother shouldn't be home for another few hours."

"That's plenty of time for me to kick your butt," he boasted, and for brief moment Anzu saw the resemblence in the Kaiba brothers - they both liked to brag about what they were good at.

"We'll see," she teased and stood up from the chair. "let's go play your games now."

He happily agreed and started leading her to his game room.

* * *

"Another month of waiting? I swear I'm going to kill that American, he's lucky that prototype is extremely valuable to me and worth my patience, though only by a small amount."

Kaiba was tired of these games with Larry Hughes. He had - once again - told Kaiba to wait another month before he could give out any further information about the prototype RE-06.

_At least I have more information on this new program._

He heard faint laughing coming from his brother's game room.

"No!"

Now he was curious, that sounded like Mazaki. Finally, he reached the door and he peeked in, only to see his brother and Mazaki played Burnout 3 (AN: i love that game!), and Mazaki was kicking some serious butt. He leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face, watching the two fight for first place.

"I finally won!" Mokuba cheered and started victory dancing, Anzu laughing until she spotted Kaiba at the door.

"Kaiba, we didn't know you were there," even if Kaiba was now home, she was still smiling brightly, Mokuba's mood was contagious and he was still victory dancing.

"Yeah," he looked at Mokuba, "time for bed, kiddo. It's getting late."

"Sure thing," he turned to Anzu, "thanks for staying here with me Anzu, it was fun." He quickly walked to her and gave her a warm hug, which she gladly returned.

"Anytime," she replied and kissed him on the cheek making him turn bright red.

"Good night Anzu, good night big brother," and off he went.

Seto turned his steely blue eyes to the woman on the floor of his brother's gaming room. "I trust everything went well today?"

"Yes," she stood up from her spot on the ground, nearly falling over from the tingly feeling in her leg from it falling asleep.

"Good," the awkward silence was deafening. There was nothing else to say but Kaiba had this feeling he had to say something else, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "you can leave."

Anzu pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "what?" she demanded. "I don't even get a _thank_ _you_ from using the time in my day for your convienience. Oh wait, I forgot. You're Kaiba, and you think you don't need to thank anyone. Newsflash Kaiba, you're not great or perfect. You're just some arrogant, self-centered, egotistical _prick_ with a stick shoved so far up your as, you can't even stand straight." After a deep breath, she looked at Kaiba for a reaction.

A deep chuckle was _not_ what she was expecting.

"Hmm," he hummed, "do you feel better?"

"I-" _what!_ "yes. Actually I do."

"Good," he walked over to her, "now you can get out of my house."

Anzu tried to protest but he kept leading her outside until they were both at the front gate where Kaiba's limo was waiting. He walked over to the back of the car and held the door open.

"I'm expecting you need a ride since you used a cab to get here," it was not a question, but a fact he knew, "get in."

What was with all of this? She walked carefully over to the car and slid in, choosing not to protest and appreciate this once and a lifetime generosity from Kaiba. After she was settled on the side of the car, Kaiba slid in next to her, and tapped on the window the seperated the driver and passengers. Immediately after, Anzu felt the car start to move.

"So," Kaiba started, "what did you two do today while I was gone?"

This Kaiba was strange. Did he have a good day with the conference or something, he was being unusally decent and...social.

"It was fine," she looked out the window to see dark clouds hanging in the sky, signaling the beginning of a storm. "We had fun."

"Hn," he grunted.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and that was fine with both of them. When the limo reached the apartment, Kaiba was already out of his seat and walking around the car to open the door, surprising the dancer further.

"Thanks," she said meekly.

"I'll see you on Monday," he said gruffly and a barely audible hush followed that sounded suspiciously like "thanks for watching Mokuba."

He made he away back around the car before Anzu had a chance to let his words sink in. And when she realized he had actually _thanked_ her, the limo was already driving away in the direction of his mansion.

A small, content smile grew on her face as she turned around and headed to her apartment. She wondered idly, if this kind of thing would ever happen again. Where she could stand Kaiba, while he gave her a ride home to her apartment and thanked her.

She chuckled under her breath as her keys jingled when she opened her door. The scent of fire and smoke ensnaring her senses, she started panicking when she noticed her kitchen was on fire.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! -cackles-

Geeeez. You guys have to love me. I wrote this ALL day. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I really couldn't stop writing after a while, so lucky you! You only had to wait a couple of days! Hahaha. Please review!

- yourluckystars2


	5. Chapter 4

Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
Seto x Anzu**

**Disclaimer**: This is getting old. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All I own is my imagination and the writing you see here. Yay me.

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_

_Serenity Wheeler / Jounouchi Shizuka_

**Summary**: Enter Kaiba. Or Kaiba enters. Whichever you prefer. Kaiba comes to Anzu's apartment in the wee hours of the morning then insults her, tells her to come to his house at 8, and then leaves. Anzu's assignment is to watch over Mokuba when he needs he help, so she does, and then Kaiba take her home after she does. Then Anzu notices her apartment is on fire. Ahhh! Here we go!

**Warning**: Some MINOR and I mean MINOR, silentshipping (SxS) in here. And this will probably be the only SIGNIFICANT PART. Yeah, so.

* * *

Her body had shut down.

Roaring, bright flames danced and thick, black smoke burned in front of her. She couldn't find her voice to scream, or the strength to move to at least call someone. She was frozen to her spot, ironically her body was scorching hot from the heat of the fire lingering on her skin. She blinked her eyes and raised her arm when a piece of wood fell from the roof, and finally reality came crashing down.

She dashed to the phone in her living room, the smoke making her choke and gasp for air. She punched the numbers in quickly and waited impatiently as ring after ring sounded through the phone.

'_Come on!'_

"Hello emergency department for Domino City, how may I help you?" Anzu tried to gain her composure but the heat burning through her clothes to her skin was making her panic and she blurted words on the phone, trying to form sentences.

"Fire! My house. I don't know what-"

"Calm down, miss. What's your address?"

"I-I"

"Mazaki!"

Anzu jerked around and noticed a figure at the door rushing to her.

'_Kaiba?'_

"Get out of here!" he demanded and grabbed her arm in a firm hold.

"I'm trying to get help!" she clutched the phone tightly, and you could still here the woman calling out for her.

"I've already taken care of it, now let's go!" Anzu reluctantly dropped the phone and ran out with him, still choking on the smoke in her lungs. She had only taken several steps out of her house when her mind shut down completely and she toppled onto Kaiba's back, the fear and panic finally settling itself on her, Kaiba turned around just in time and caught her before she hit the pavement.

"Mazaki…Mazaki!" a distant voice was calling her with concern.

"…Anzu?" the last thing she saw were dark, stormy blue eyes look at her with concern, and heard sirens blaring behind her.

* * *

"Ohhhh"

She felt like shit. Her head was pounding and she was sore, but really didn't know why. All she could remember were cold blue eyes staring at her with concern. But the only person she could think of with blue eyes was herself and Kaiba. That didn't make sense, Kaiba and concern? The two together just didn't fit, it was inconceivable. Impossible.

"Mazaki…" a gruff voice alerted her to someone at the door.

'_Maybe not.'_

"I see you're awake," he sighed and sat in the chair at the wall, crossing his arms across his chest and legs over the other.

"Kaiba," she croaked, well now she knew she _sounded_ as awful as she felt.

"No need to thank me," he smirked and stood, slowly, up from his chair. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go home, I think I've spent enough time in this death-house for today."

"Wha-" she stuttered. Had he been waiting for her to wake up? "Kaiba!"

He stopped but did not turn around as he waited for her to speak.

The moment she noticed him pause, her thoughts flew out of her mind, and mumbled the next thing that came to her mind. "Thanks, you know? I know you didn't want to hear it but…thanks. It means a lot."

He only grunted in reply, which she figured was Kaiba-speak for 'you're welcome', and he headed out into the long halls of the hospital his trench coat waving about him drastically.

The dancer sighed and leaned into the soft pillows of her bed, and looked at her surroundings. A few flowers in vases stood on the side table beside her bed with cards scattered across, most likely from Jou or Yuugi - someone from the gang. She continued to look around, balloons floated uselessly in a corner of the room, in all of their 'Get Well Soon' glory. She wondered how long she was out.

"Lunch, miss" a firm knock was heard at the door and it opened a crack for a blonde nurse to peek inside.

"Oh," food? When was the last time she ate? "Come in."

The nurse walked in with a bright smile and placed the tray on her lap, bowed, and exited without a word.

So, the food didn't look all that good, but Anzu was famished. She grabbed the plastic spoon from the side and dug into the hospital food.

It was slimy and had no real taste, but it would do. For now.

* * *

The holidays were beckoning ever closer, and the outside clearly showed. Small white flecks of snow were cascading down to the impure earth below. Here, the flakes' divine, wholesome brightness was blinding Seto as he walked down the street to a café. His body ached and he was in serious need of some black coffee, no strings attached. He wanted it black, and straight, with none of those pansy add-ons to ruin the bitter caffeine taste.

A fleet of snow entered the warm café as he opened the doors and quickly made it inside. As soon as he had entered, it was quiet except for the holiday tunes quietly singing in the background. The whole café was staring apprehensively at the CEO in anticipation, waiting for him to blow a gasket at the ridiculousness of the holidays and the weather that came with it.

But he simply shook his head, an oddly human characteristic, to rid him of the snow that seemed to find their way to his chestnut hair.

Christmas songs like "Jinglebell Rock" were drifting lazily through the café, and the people went back to whatever business they were at, along with an extra caution of their surroundings, should the CEO lose it anytime he was in here. Who knew what could happen?

He walked up to the counter and waited impatiently for someone to receive his order. Finally, a very familiar redhead came up to him and she nearly dropped her notebook in shock, but caught her composure and seemed indifferent.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Coffee, black. No sugar or cream," he chose to not look at her, and once his order was set, he walked away briskly to an unoccupied table in the corner.

"I didn't get…" she trailed off, "your…name." She sighed and went to work, pouring the rich, smooth coffee into a large cup. She rang the bell on the counter and called out his order, even though she knew his name.

"Coffee. Black, no sugar or cream!"

'_Hmm,' _he mused, _'fast service, I'll give her that.'_

He raised his eyes to her nametag and was about to thank her quietly when he nearly dropped his cup in disdain and shock. She noticed how his eyes widened when they landed on her tag, and she smiled meekly.

"Jounouchi Shizuka," he mumbled and gave her a curt nod, continuing his way to his secluded table where he could drink his coffee in peace.

But the mutt's sister even had the nerve to follow him over to his table, and she sat down quietly in front of him.

"Don't you have work or something?" he growled. Obviously, he didn't want her there.

"It's my break," she waved it off. She had certainly grown up, even if she had the _nerve_ to disturb him. Her face wasn't young, but adult like. Her eyes held knowledge and wisdom, instead of being a naïve child she was back at Battle City. Her fiery red hair reaching down to her back was up in a ponytail and in a green hat with the café's name on the front.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk," she said confidently, "I haven't seen anyone in a really long time." She gave him a weak smile, which he blew off with a scowl.

"I'm not the social one and you should know that first hand," he sneered and stood up, "if you don't mind, I'll take my business elsewhere."

Shizuka sighed and stood up after he had left, walking back to the counter to the line of people waiting for their coffee.

* * *

'_Stupid girl.'_

More snow embedded itself in his hair as he stormed down the sidewalk. Many people saw the tall, intimidating teen walking briskly down the pavement and got out of his way, making sure to avoid all contact. His decent mood had turned sour from his run-in with someone from the geek squad, someone besides Mazaki.

Speaking of Mazaki, why had he waited at the hospital for her? He had done his job by calling the fire department and taking her where she could get some decent care. He could have left and been fine with it, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay and wait for her to wake up.

He growled quietly under the bitter, cold weather and shoved his hands in his pocket after he threw his, now cold, coffee cup in a nearby trash bin.

'_Mazaki' _he laughed coldly, _'Yuugi's little cheerleader. Miss Friendship.'_

He snorted.

_Kaiba sat quietly in his limo waiting to hear her door open and close; he had heard it open but was still waiting for it to close. When he hadn't heard any movement at all, he turned around and his eyes widened to see her standing numbly at the doorway, her apartment halfway on fire._

"_Call the fire department!" he demanded to his driver before he raced out of the limo to get Mazaki after he saw her run into the bright flames._

Kaiba looked out onto the park, where it was empty; everyone had gone home due to the snowstorm slowly steadying itself on the city. The snow was pelting him, but he saw no hurry. He could handle a little snow, he was Seto Kaiba – he could handle anything.

A strong gust of wind caused him to stumble and he cursed silently under his breath. Maybe calling the limo would be smarter than walking ten miles to his house. He pulled the slim cell phone out of his trench coat and pressed speed dial for his limo.

"Pick me up, I'm in front of the dance studio," he snapped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket, and stared up at the large building. He narrowed his eyes and stepped up to the large window in front, noticing people dancing, he saw a figure that caught his interest.

'_When did they let her out?'_

Mazaki Anzu was sitting with her back facing him, watching as the other dancers' synchronized movements. She watched quietly, and in envy as they danced across the floor, glided with ease, soared in a graceful brilliance, and then she sighed and stood up from her spot on the ground walking to the door.

A great gust of chilling wind greeted her and she wrapped her coat more tightly around her while shivering. She didn't know where she was going; maybe she could rent a hotel for the night, unless Yuugi or someone could come to her rescue.

She wondered…would Kaiba ever do that for her? He had saved her from the fire itself, would he really invite her to his home to _stay_. It would be convenient; if she had to continue watched Mokuba, and rides to work in a limo…hmmm.

She didn't notice the curb dipped so she could cross the street, and she went toppling to the ground arms flailing until she hit the concrete. A lamppost shedding her in light, she groaned into the snow.

'_Fate must hate me.'_

She sat on her knees and started brushing herself off. A shadow soon loomed over her and she stopped brushing herself, and twisted her head to look into two amused, blue eyes that were laughing silently at her.

"I always seem to catch you in the toughest situations, don't I Mazaki?"

"Would you knock it off," she snapped, "I'm having enough trouble as it is," she felt small under his towering figure and she stood up to lessen his advantage. All 5'6" of her compared to his 6'1" lean frame. "I'm trying to find someplace to stay," she whispered and turned around to start walking to search for a hotel.

He was going to regret this, "Mazaki, wait," she stopped but didn't turn, a very Kaiba-like gesture, "I feel…responsible for your predicament," he muttered. Soon a limo pulled up beside him and he opened the back door, "get in."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "last time I did that, I came home to my _house _caught on fire," and she marched away.

'_What are you doing?_ _Kaiba is offering you a place to sleep instead of some ruddy broken down hotel! Are you going to be insane and let that go? Come on!'_

"Hn," he grunted and was about to leave when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, and immediately stiffened at the touch, and the hand jerked away.

"Wait, I-" she sounded stupid, but took a deep breath, "Okay Kaiba, I'll take you up on that offer."

He smirked, "what offer?" Once again he opened the door and waited for her to get in. She raised an eyebrow but slid in scooting to the far side of the seat, away from him.

The ride was deafening with silence. As much as that made sense, it was loud in her ears and she needed him to talk her to talk, do something!

"So, it's getting pretty cold out," _Well, no shit Anzu, it **is **__snowing. _She could feel a blush coming on; this was harder than she thought.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Have you," she was genuinely curious, "seen anyone else besides me lately? You know, from Duelist Kingdom or-"

He cut her off with a grunt, "Jounouchi Shizuka."

"Oh?" _really_, "where did you see her?"

"Today at a café," he answered and turned to look at her with a icy glare, "could you just shut up for a moment, or is that too hard to do for you? I'm almost afraid you're going to go off in one of those friendship speeches of yours," he sneered. The dancer's fists tightened but she ignored him and looked out the window.

'_Remember the positive Anzu. He offered you a place to stay, the least you can do is keep him from becoming angry at you and throwing you out of his car before we even reach his house.'_

"So much for that," she muttered quietly and watched the snow continued to fall in great flurries of white.

* * *

"Hey Seto!"

A bouncing ball of black hair bounded to the front door, where it attached itself to Kaiba. As much as she tried, Anzu couldn't hold back a giggle at his childish antics, and this caught the attention of the younger Kaiba.

"Anzu?" he raised a curious brow, another Kaiba-like gesture and said, "what are you doing here?" He quickly caught himself, "not that it's bad or anything… just unexpected." He chose this moment to look pointedly at his brother who averted his gaze and mumbled something incoherent before stalking up the stairs to his office.

"As I was saying," he turned his eyes back to the blue-eyed brunette, "what brings you here this late?"

She searched for the right words, "your brother found me traipsing my way through the snow to look for a place to stay while my apartment was," again with lack of words, "_taken care of_. He offered me a place to stay."

'_As hard as that might be to believe,' _she added mentally.

"He did?" he looked incredulous, his eyes wide.

She laughed quietly, "Afraid so."

"Well, I'm glad I finally have some company," he started to tug on her sleeve to the living room, "I was just watching a movie, care to watch with me?"

With those big eyes and pout, how could she possibly say 'no?'

"Of course," she grinned and followed the content boy to the large couch in the living room to watch the rest of _Predator.

* * *

_

"That was the best ever!"

After nearly three hours of gut bursting, stomach churning, gory alien fighting, Anzu was about ready for a nice movie, or to toss her cookies.

"It was," she thought about a word that wouldn't offend him, "interesting, Mokuba."

He looked at the ground thoughtfully, "I guess girls don't like stuff with aliens, huh?"

"Most don't," she laughed.

"Well," _I know that voice_; "I have a proposition."

She raised a curious brow, "and that would be…"

"You get to pick the next movie," he stated.

"What's the catch?" she knew better than that, a Kaiba didn't just _give_ things away.

"You have to play video games with me after," he grinned proudly, "and this time I'm going to beat you!"

She laughed heartily and shook hands with the mini-Kaiba. "Agreed, now let's see your movie selection."

The two ended up watching _The Day after Tomorrow._

"Now, that wasn't that bad was it?" she asked lightly.

"That was good!" he agreed and a long yawn escaped his mouth, which didn't go unnoticed under her blue gaze.

"We're going to have to save video games for tomorrow, Mokuba," she commented after he had finished his yawn.

"Nah," he waved her off and tried to stand, but he remained on the couch, "okay, maybe if I shut my eyes my energy will come back."

In a few moments, Mokuba was snoring quietly on the couch and the dancer watched with a small smile. The younger Kaiba could always pull on her heartstrings, but the elder, he pushed her buttons.

She grabbed the quilt off the back of the couch and draped it over the teen, which he grabbed and held onto. She watched as he slept soundly, and she could feel her own eyes start to droop lazily, and she turned to look for a vacant room, but as she spun she came face to face with two smoldering, navy blue eyes.

She gasped and stumbled onto the back on the couch, one hand clutching her heart the other for balance.

"Jeez Kaiba," she whispered harshly to keep Mokuba from waking up, "give me a heart attack, won't you?"

He simply stared and ignored the comment, "do you want me to show you to your room or not?"

"Um yes," she followed his dark shadow up the stairs careful not to trip on any, "please."

She couldn't remember the last time she had taken so many twists and turns in a home, and they finally came to stop in front of a door. Anzu took a deep breath and watched as he opened the door and flicked on the light switch.

The room was white. With cream carpet covering the floor to the silk sheets, and fluffy comforters on the bed. The room was made for a princess, and she turned to Kaiba was a bright smile, not knowing exactly why is made her so happy.

"It's great, thank you," she had a _strange_ urge to hug him, or something He had done a lot for her the past few days; maybe if she gave him some kind gesture, she reached her hand out, and Kaiba looked at it strangely.

"A handshake," she explained, "to thank you for everything."

This caused him to grin, and her blue-eyes opened wide when he gently took her hand in his and brushed his lips against it. So _very_ unkaiba-like.

"Goodnight, Mazaki" he said quietly and walked the other direction down the hall the darkness and shadows swallowing him as he walked farther away.

* * *

Eep! New chapter! I've been _really_ inspired lately. Maybe from reading all kinds of different stories, the way other people write, sometimes it's beautiful.

Anyway! Enjoy this. I don't know when I can update again. Two updates in a week, Haha! Tomorrow I have to be at my school at 8:15 am. Feel my painnnn…

Thanks for thee reviews, you guys are awesome. I would reply to them but I'm sure it would all be redundant for you all. I guess I just want to say thanks, and author to reader love.

-yourluckystars2


	6. Chapter 5

Excuse Me  
AZURESHIPPING  
**Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction  
Seto x Anzu**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Bisquick. Hahahaha.

_Joey Wheeler / Jounouchi Katsuya_  
_Yugi Muto / Mutou Yuugi  
Téa Gardner / Mazaki Anzu  
Tristan Taylor / Hiroto Honda  
Mokuba Kaiba / Kaiba Mokuba  
Seto Kaiba / Kaiba Seto_  
_Serenity Wheeler / Jounouchi Shizuka_

**Summary**: Anzu's house catches fire. Kaiba saves Anzu. Kaiba offers place to stay. Kaiba kisses Anzu…on the hand.

Oh my gosh guys! How long has it been?! A really long time is how long it's been. I'm so very sorry! I totally forgot about this story and I can't remember the last time I've written for it. I had a chapter halfway done on my mama jamma laptop but I don't know where it went so I'm going to start it over. My style hasn't changed… I hope. I probably need a beta reader so if anyone is interested just email me; the address should be on my profile page. But for now, I'm just going to post what I have.

* * *

Surely a hand kiss meant nothing. Right? 

Right.

It was absolutely nothing to get flustered over, but as Anzu lay in her ridiculously fluffy bed and warm comforter it was difficult for her to think nothing of it, especially as she was in his _house_, as she kept turning over trying as hard as she could to fall asleep. She squint her eyes tight and tried to wish away the soft pressure on her hand she had _tried_ to forget.

She pressed her face into the pillow and groaned in frustration.

_This is not happening_.

* * *

Kaiba leaned back in his leather chair watching the screen of his laptop, not really keeping his mind on the task at hand, but letting his mind wander where it didn't need to wander. His exceptional memory was sometimes his worst asset. 

He could still feel Anzu's silk skin against his lips and he wiped his bottom lip roughly to try and rid himself of the tingling. He huffed in agitation and placed his head in his hands thinking of anything _besides_…whatever he was thinking about.

_This cannot be happening._

* * *

It took nearly all night to finally fall asleep for a while when Anzu finally managed after finding a book on top of one of the dressers. The book was so boring that she felt her eyes slide shut and drift off after reading one page. 

As she maneuvered her way around the house in the wee hours of the morning she found herself stopping in the middle of the hall having no idea where she was supposed to go from here. She sincerely wished she was paying attention when Kaiba led her through all the twists and turns and up the staircase.

Why in the hell would he lead her to the most _difficult _room in the house?

Oh yeah, he was Kaiba. Kaiba thrived off people in distress.

She made her way back down the stairs in front of her and through the hall to the other end and went to the last door on the right.

Her hand roamed the wall for some kind of switch. She found the little booger and flicked it on quickly. Lights illuminated the room she was in, and she realized she was in the kitchen. White marble floors and wood cupboards and countertops decorated the whole room that was nearly as big as her old apartment. In the center was an island where a sink gleamed silver in the fluorescent lights above it.

"Whoa," she breathed, her eyes taking in everything and the massive size of it.

Her feet made quiet padding as she walked over to the fridge opening it. How was she supposed to find anything in this massive room? The fridge had nearly every food you could think of, but she was lucky when she realized it was all organized neatly. She took two eggs and a gallon of milk out of it and placed them on the island.

She turned to the cupboard that surrounded nearly every wall from top to bottom. Now this might be a bit of a problem.

"Anzu?" a surprised voice asked, "what are you doing?"

"Uh," she stammered, "making breakfast?"

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes grew bright in excitement, "I usually just have cereal in the mornings. What are you making?" he raised one eyebrow at the milk and eggs still sitting on the island.

"Attempting pancakes," Anzu sighed, "but I've been thinking about the cupboards."

She smiled at him meekly.

"Yeah, there's a lot of them," he nodded understanding and then his gaze lifted to the cupboards. "What do you need?"

"It would be easier to use Bisquick or something," she muttered a little to herself. She wasn't much of a cook anyway, but she could make little things if there were directions. The boxes usually had directions for things like pancakes on the box for people like her. That would help.

"Biz-chick?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Bisquick," she laughed, "you use it for pancakes."

His eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I don't think we have any of that, but we can look."

* * *

Anzu huffed a little scratching her cheek in thought, it took a while but they found a box of _some _kind of baking mix. It wasn't Bisquick, but it would do. 

She placed the box on the island with the eggs and milk and she managed to find butter and cooking spray in their adventure for Bisquick.

"Now we need a pan and spatula," she crossed off the things she had on her mental list.

"I know where those are," he said excitedly skipping to a corner and opening a cupboard pulling out a cooking pan with a black handle and a silver spatula from another. He looked proud as he placed them beside the other ingredients.

"Alright now we have to put two eggs, one cup of milk, and 1 and a half cups of the baking mix inside…a bowl," she frowned, she forgot a bowl.

"Anzu?"

"Mokuba, do you have any bowls?" she asked and he nodded bringing back a large blue ceramic bowl. Mokuba watched as she quickly put the ingredients inside and started to stir with the spatula not wanting to deal with getting a spoon too. She already had enough stuff she had to put back in the wrong place. Their concoction was quickly turning thick and creamy and Mokuba licked his lips in anticipation.

"It already looks good," he grinned watching her.

"Great!" Anzu beamed. Anzu turned her gaze to the stove and her eyes widened. An intimidating looking stove sat a few feet from them with too many buttons to count. She took a deep breath and took the bowl spatula still inside, pan, and butter with her to the stove looking at all the knobs and buttons on it. Was it really necessary for Kaiba to get all these technological appliances too? A nice simple stove would have done the same job as some crazy stove hyped up on buttons, knobs, and technology.

She sighed and placed down the pan, she sprayed the cooking spray on it earlier, on one of the burners and the bowl on the counter next to her. Her finger scanned and she started reading the little words everywhere. She found four knobs placed together in what looked like a square and the words rear and front in the middle. Some red buttons lined the bottom and she found the word bake under one of them. What in the world?

She pressed the red 'bake' button cautiously and turned the bottom right knob to on slowly. She felt heat instantly and jumped back a little in surprise.

"Success!" she squealed and threw up her arms, forming a 'V' for victory.

"Awesome," Mokuba joined in and watched as she spread butter around the pan and then poured a little of their mix on the pan making two circles. The circles bubbled as the heat cooked them. Mokuba could feel his mouth water a little imagining what it would taste like. He was usually somewhere in his room or living room playing games when anyone was cooking anything, if anyone cooked anything. He would have cereal in the morning, buy lunch at school, and Seto usually took Mokuba out to eat if he got home on time or had the chauffer take him somewhere to eat when he wasn't home in time more often than not.

Anzu took the finished pancakes and placed them on a plate Mokuba thought to bring.

"Two down, six to go," she said pouring two more globs of mix on the pan.

* * *

Anzu and Mokuba both looked at the steaming goodness of cake on the plate in the middle of the island, neither of them wanting to ruin the image of pure deliciousness. It looked too good to ruin. 

The kitchen was a bit of a mess. The ingredients still lay all over the island and the pan was on the stove, which was still on, and a sticky spatula was dripping onto the floor from the countertop. But neither of them really cared.

"Well help yourself!" she said, finally. Her stomach was clawing at her because she was so damn hungry.

Mokuba took a step towards them and lifted the spatula. How could he ruin such a masterpiece? He could taste them already but the door swung open wildly and Kaiba stood in the door frame frozen.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Anzu made pancakes!" he couldn't take it, he picked up a pancake with his bare hand and the heat didn't register when he nearly stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes started to water and his tongue burned. He swallowed nearly half the pancake before putting the rest on his plate quickly.

Anzu and Kaiba's eyes widened for a second at Mokuba before Kaiba's quickly spotted the mess and they narrowed.

"You did this?" his eyebrow rose.

Anzu looked around her and swallowed. Oops.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry," she sputtered and hastily made her way over to the stove picking things up and putting them away.

Kaiba watched with an amused smirk. He wasn't angry, more so just curious as to why she was cooking at five o'clock in the morning and why Mokuba was up this early on a Saturday.

"Mazaki," he sighed and she glanced over at him putting the bowl, pan, and spatula in the sink. "I'm not angry at you."

"Your not?" she questioned.

"No," he turned his intense stare to her small form in the middle of the kitchen. Mokuba quickly took the plate of pancakes and left the room.

"Oh," she exhaled, relief quietly returning.

"Why are you up so early?" he walked briskly to the coffeepot and turned it on, the liquid bubbling and dripping into the pot and he watched wanting to look anywhere but at her.

"I," she was at a loss, she couldn't sleep? She was hungry? She wanted to look around? "was bored."

'_Good one,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Hm," he hummed and walked to a cupboard pulling out a white coffee mug and placing it beside the coffee machine. He turned around and leaned against the counter crossing his arms and scrutinizing her.

His gaze made her feel uncomfortable but she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Why did you do that last night?" she asked quietly and he turned back around.

"Do what?" he asked roughly as he poured coffee in the mug and turned off the machine.

'_This is really embarrassing.' _He turned back around to watch her.

"You know…" did she _have_ to say it? He was looking at her expectantly, like he _wanted_ her to say it. There he goes with the thriving on distress thing again. "Kiss my hand…" she finally mumbled.

"I didn't kiss your hand," he smirked and walked out the door with his cup of coffee.

Anzu's mouth dropped.

Then her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched, and then she took a deep calming breath. It didn't help. She quickly turned on her heel and went out the door Mokuba went through craving pancakes.

* * *

Kaiba chuckled quietly as he sat in his leather chair in his office. Upsetting the brunette was always a favorite past time of his now. She was so easy to bait. Now that she was living here with him he could do it more often. He smirk grew and then disappeared. 

_Wait. What?_

Kaiba shook his head. Surely not! She was offered a place to stay until she found one of her own, and hopefully it would be soon. _He _didn't even know why he kissed her hand. It was one of those moments he had when his body wouldn't function with his brain or his brain didn't function at all.

He sighed. That was not acceptable.

He leaned back and lifted the mug to his mouth taking a drink and closed his eyes. His stomach growled at him and he frowned. He was hungry? Then he remembered the way the pancakes smelled as he walked inside. His stomach made a more urgent growl.

Mazaki couldn't have possibly made something that smelled that good.

He heard a ringing laughter coming from downstairs and clatter of silverware after that.

_Mazaki better clean up that mess._

* * *

"Anzu, that was so good," Mokuba sighed leaning back in his chair, utterly stuffed. 

She smiled, "glad you liked it."

"You should cook more often!" Anzu blanched. Cook?

"I," she started.

"How about tonight?" he suggested, "you could make dinner for us!"

"Mokuba, I-"

"Aw, come on Anzu," oh no, "please?"

The puppy eyes. How could he? How could she say no?

"All right," she caved.

"Yes!" he jumped from his chair and threw his arms around her in a hug.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Whoo. That took a while. New chapter! Hey guys, I love reviews! Let me know what you think! 

Sorry the kitchen scene was so tedious. Blach. It's gonna take a bit to go back into the flow of this story.

Love, yourluckystars2


End file.
